August 2015
August 31st, 2015 Monday August 31st, 2015 Version 0.28 Bug Fixes! Features * Added a cool flare on Crusaders levelup. * The G key is now the hotkey for toggling auto-progress. * Play history can now be viewed by pressing the P key. Fixes * Fixed a bug in achievements that caused Gold Gained Over All Resets to be lower than your Highest Gold Hoarded Ever after a reset. * Fixed ability states not updating after loading a formation save. * Fixed Crusader's last upgrade not being included in the Base DPS calculation on the Level up button's tooltip. * Fixed gold gained while away being super high. * Don't show idle gold gained if the user has been away for less than 5 minutes. * Fixed some potential issues with monster graphics not loading. * Fixed a potential issue with a regular monster showing as a treasure chest monster. * Monsters will no longer have healthbars unless they have been damaged. * Changed the Control key message on tooltips to say Cmd key on people playing with Macs. * Fixed some achievement typos. * Fixed the auto heal timer resetting when you level up a Crusader or load a saved formation. * Added a null space around the close button on the chest screen. * Fixed a potential issue where clicks not directed at a specific monster could target a monster that wasn't at the front of the attacking wave. * Fixed a potential issue where Gold Gained In Last Minute could be incorrect. August 25th, 2015 Tuesday August 25th, 2015 Version 0.27 New Campaign Objectives! Features * Added 3 new Objectives to the Descent into Darkness Campaign: * Get Me Out of Here: Can you complete your descent before the timer runs out? * Lone Descent: A terrifying ordeal to reach the final dungeon with only a single Crusader slot. * Double Trouble: Descent into Darkness on steroids! Double the enemies and bosses. * Reworking how trinkets, achievements, and idols multiply together. Trinkets, idols, and achievement bonuses are now summed and multiplied into your DPS/Gold separately, so if your trinket display says "+50% DPS", you'll actually be getting +50% DPS from these trinkets. Net result: DPS and Gold Bonus boost for all! Fixes * Fixed a bug where Crusader's base DPS display did not include some upgrades. * Fixed a bug where upgrades with global effects would apply twice occasionally. * Fixed the area after a boss being easier than the area before. They're now equal. *Fixed a bug that prevented some users from loading the game. * Fixed an occasional problem with the crusaders not transitioning to the next area correctly. * You can no longer attempt to purchase a Jeweled Chest for Red Rubies if you don't have enough Red Rubies. * Prevented some bugs with DPS and Gold values becoming impossible numbers. * Loading a saved formation will no longer revive dead Crusaders. August 21st, 2015 Friday August 21st, 2015 Version 0.26 Chest Buffs! Features * Updated Jeweled Chests so that they guarantee a rare item or trinket card in every chest. Previously the Jeweled Chest's guaranteed rare could potentially be used up by a buff or time warp card, which could make for some rather disappointing chests. These new ones are much better! * Players who have opened at least one Jeweled Chest since they started playing will receive one or more free Jeweled Chests once they close the change log. The number of free chests is based on the number of Jeweled Chests you've opened since you started playing. Fixes * Fixed an issue where the Quality toggle would not be lit up after reloading, even if it was on. * Fixed an issue where cancelling a Jeweled Chest purchase resulted in the 'New Chest!' tool-tip appearing (this was actually fixed yesterday, but left out of the change log). August 20th, 2015 Thursday August 20th, 2015 Version 0.25 Formation Saving! Features * Full screen mode! Toggle available in settings drop down or by pressing the F key. * Formation saving/loading! Hotkeys for loading are Q, W, and E Fixes * Fixed typos in the following loot: Shiny Tin Ring, Mythril Chainmail Turban, Power Necklace-on-a-Rope, Necklace of Destruction, Phoenix Feather Flame Gloves, Flame Cape, Worn Lizardskin Mitts, Dull Samurai Sword, Sharp Samurai Sword, Charmed Spider Silk Hat, Pigeon Feather Hat, Raven Feather Hat, Goth Moon Cape, Imitation Chain Vest, Constitutional Ideas, Venerable Ring of Lightning, Gemmed Amulet * Fixed chests occasionally giving 0 or less than the correct amount of gold. * Fixed the Stats display in the top left not updating when a Crusader dies. * Reduced lag when benching/fielding Crusaders. August 13th, 2015 Thursday August 13th, 2015 Version 0.24 Daily Quests! Features * Added Daily Quests. These simple tasks award rubies for doing various things. Some may be very easy, but some may just be normal easy. You can have up to 3 daily quests at once, and will earn a new one every 20 hours. This should provide a steady flow of Jeweled Chests (And therefor epic gear!) over time outside of Campaign Objectives. Note that we've back filled your daily quests if you've been playing for a while, so many players will start out with more than 1 daily quest. * Added Jeweled Chests for purchase in the Shop. Your purchases help us make Crusaders more awesome, so thanks in advance if you choose to support us! Tweaks * Time warp cards now give XP in addition to gold and also reset your ability cooldowns. * Updated the tab icons because artists like changing things. Fixes * Fixed gold gained, gold hoarded, hero levels, and hero upgrade achievements re-achieving when you re-open the game. * Fixed buffs occasionally activating after you've opened chests and refreshed the game. * Fixed Storm Rider stacks not applying correctly (does more damage now!) * Fixed an issue where buff drop-downs did not go away sometimes. * Fixed an issue where the DPS number would count down even if DPS didn't change. * Fixed an issue where XP and Healing text appeared behind the Crusaders rather than in front of it. * Fixed an issue with scientific notation. August 12th, 2015 Wednesday August 12th, 2015 Version 0.23 New Campaign: Descent into Darkness Features * Added a new campaign (Descent into Darkness) with 4 initial objectives. This campaign uses a different base formation and has entirely new areas and quests. * With new campaigns, you'll get a guaranteed silver chest the first time you defeat each boss in the campaign. * Added an option to abandon a campaign if you'd like to try a different one. This method of resetting does NOT award Idols or Rubies, is unavailable if you've already met your objective's goal, and has a 4 hour cooldown. You also cannot abandon the very first objective. * The objective selection screen now shows the base formation for the campaign, and individual objectives show the modified formation if applicable. Tweaks * If you haven't yet completed the objective and you go to reset, the dialog now makes it more clear that you're not going to get any rubies. * Clarified the description of the 'Run Away!' objective to definitively state that the rabbits replace your entire back column (the new objective selection screen also makes this more clear) * We made the shop dialog wider for... reasons. Fixes * Fixed an issue where the shop's redeem button wouldn't light up if you pasted the code in with a right-click + paste. * Also did a bunch of polish on the redeem text box so it should be easier to enter codes. Codes are good, right? * Fixed an issue with Silver Chests very very rarely not including their guaranteed uncommon card. Bad chests! Bad! * Fixed an issue where you weren't getting credit for reset idols until after you'd picked a new objective (not letting you use those idols to meet objective requirements) August 7th, 2015 Friday August 7th, 2015 Version 0.22 Features * Added 2 new objectives to the World's Wake campaign: "Run Away!" and "Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch" * Added low quality mode to Settings (currently removes item goobers and monster poofs) Fixes * Fixed potential errors with dragging Heroes while moving to other areas * Fixed an issue with jeweled chests very rarely not awarding their guaranteed rare item * Fixed an issue where earning XP would not update the DPS display immediately * Fixed an issue where upgrading equipment without a full set of gear could cause a display issue See also Category:News Archives